Smolder
by AriaEverard
Summary: "You want to play a game, Smythe? Fine, let's play a game. Let's do this then." Sebastian Smythe and Santana Lopez didn't know how dangerous their little game really was. T for language and sexual content.
1. curiosity killed annie

**I'm so addicted to Sebtana, it's ridiculous! I know most the fanfics found here start off right after Smooth Criminal and I wanted to do that too, without making it boring and repetitive. Hopefully, this is something different-ish. Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

o n e .

_Tick tock._

Was it just her, or was the room unbelievably warm that day? Why was her throat all dry and her lips all numb? Her dark brown eyes stared straight ahead at the blank stained wall, but she wasn't really seeing anything. She was lost in deep thought. Deep, panicky thought.

_Tick tock._

Her fingers jumped to an itch on her neck, near her jaw line. She felt that spot throbbing beneath her skin, a horrid reminder.

_Tick tock._

The only thing she could hear was the blood pumping in her ears. Somewhere in the distant, Berryzilla's voice rang throughout the room, dulled murmurs around her. And that stupid giant clock with its incessant ticking and tocking.

_Tick tock._

"Boo, are you okay?"

Santana's eyes immediately flew to the tall blonde on her right. Brittany looked at her girlfriend in half worry and half curiosity. But the Latina remained silent, her lips slightly apart and her eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. To her, Brittany's bright blue eyes looked accusing and for some goddamn reason, her brain still couldn't function properly to form a coherent sentence.

"Santana?"

It was Artie's voice now. She slowly pulled away to look down at the boy. "Yeah?" Her voice sounded faint. It was only when Berryzilla called her out that she realized all eyes were on her, expectant and curious. Clearing her throat and forcing herself to regain her composure, she demanded in her typical Auntie Snix tone, "The hell are you guys looking at?"

"Weren't you listening?" Rachel sighed. "We were talking about doing a meet-up with the Warblers. A civil one, with no violence."

"Why?" Santana hissed, a little bit too quickly and too harshly.

"Well, since you've failed to get the confession that we needed, we've decided that this needs to end one way or another. So, we'll meet up with them and force them into an agreement. They should realize the magnitude of their actions. This MJ feud has caused too much problems, one of those problems being an injured Blaine needing surgery. So, none of us will do MJ, then." The petite girl sighed again. "But it's alright, though, I understand you did your best. I guess Sebastian just isn't one of those villains who would end up exposing their plans and admitting their crimes at the last minute."

_Tick tock._

"Right. Do all of us really have to go? I... kind of have… plans." Santana replied rather lamely.

"We need to stand united and show them they can't break us! So, yes, you have to be there."

"Sure. Whatever. Can't wait to see that Twink again to kick his ass." the Cheerio grabbed her stuff quickly, ignoring the shrill _'no violence!' _from Rachel. "I got to go, just remembered something came up. Have fun, losers." She was about to head out the door before she stopped and hesitantly turned to face Brittany. "I'll call you tonight." A quick peck on the cheek, and she was out the door.

_Tick tock._

As she rushed out the choir room, her fingers immediately jumped back to that soft spot on her neck.

_A few hours earlier._

This was actually a very smart plan. It was a no-brainer, really, as shown in so many movies. Placing a tape recorder to her under-boob and forcing the confession out of Sebastian wasn't all that original, but it was a smart plan nonetheless. Because, you see, Sebastian Smythe embodied the typical cheesy movie villain, which meant he was predictable. Santana was positive that by the end of her confrontation, she would have him admitting to tampering with the slushie on tape and his ass will be thrown out of school.

Making last-minute checks on her appearance in the mirror, she placed a fedora on her head to complete her badass look. Hey, there was no reason not to dress up and she was determined to enter and leave Dalton in style.

She had gotten the jerk's number from Blaine and had texted him to meet up. She could afford to skip a couple of classes for this. The takedown was going to be delicious.

"Hey, Andrew McCarthy," she called out as she stormed into the room the same time the Warblers did from the opposite direction. Oh, why wasn't she surprised the whole gang was there? Sebastian talked big, but he couldn't meet her one to one? But she supposed she understood; she was Santana freaking Lopez after all, of course he'd want to have his buddies there to back him up. "Don't know if you've heard, but Blaine may lose an eye. The same Blaine who was just besties with most of you not four months ago."

"Wait, are you serious?" said a boy behind Sebastian. He looked genuinely worried. Good. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Well, sure, if he doesn't care about singing three dimensions."

The ringleader looked annoyed. "Trent, I got this." He turned back to Santana with an uncaring look. "Bummer about Blaine. He was pretty. He shouldn't have gotten in the way, that slushie was meant for Kurt."

She rolled her eyes. "You may look like the villain out of a cheesy `80's high school movie, but you should know that I am fully prepared to go all Danny LaRusso on your ass." At that, he smirked. She hated his smirk. It was so patronizing and annoying, she couldn't wait to smack it off his face. "Just admit that you put something in that slushie. What was it, huh? Glass? Asphalt?"

"Red dye #6."

Fine. So he wanted to play it the hard way then. "You're a liar."

He looked amused as he turned around to face his goons. "She questioned my honor." When he turned back to face the feisty girl, there was a mischievous twinkle in his green eyes. "I demand satisfaction in Warbler tradition."

Seriously? She raised her eyebrows. "You want to have a duel?" She turned around and requested the cellists to stay.

"Everyone else clear out, I don't want you to see me make a girl cry."

"Let's just keep this on point." she said haughtily before turning around and making her way over to the mess of chairs. Did he really think _he_ was going to make _her_ cry? If anything, it would be the other way around.

As the music started, an indecipherable look crossed his face. She didn't have time to try to see what it was before he placed back the look of cockiness he so expertly wore. She watched, unimpressed, as he jumped into the first verse. He weaved through the chairs until he reached her and when he did, he lowered his lips to her ears, his hot breath prickling on her skin. She took it as a challenge and got up, jumping into the pre-chorus with him. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she couldn't help but notice how well their voices matched, especially for a song such as this one. Hey, if he wasn't such an asshole, she would have loved to have duets with him.

They continued singing while dancing between the chairs. It started to become a chase, a game of cat and mouse. After a few moments, it unsettled her to see the look on Sebastian's face, like a lion stalking its prey. She moved further away from him, but he chased after her.

"You've been hit by,"

"You've been struck by,"

"A smooth criminal!"

They were staring each other down, their bodies so close to each other that she could feel his breath on her skin. She backed away and put as much distance as she could from him. As she walked, she continued to take glances at him. There was something about this that stirred something in her. It was like when she and Brittany would have slumber parties and they'd play a far more mature game of hide and seek. It sparked an adrenaline rush, this whole predator-prey thing. And this song, this song was perfect.

They made eye contact more than a few times. His green ones unbelievably intense and her brown ones… well, she didn't even know what she must have looked like right now. Some part of her was actually enjoying this, anticipating what was going to happen next.

And their voices clashed again, the music growing faster.

"_I don't know_," she sang.

At this point, she could already feel the tension in the room. They circled each other, weaving through the chairs again. Their voices fought for dominance. She roughly pushed a chair out of her way and made her way towards him, driven by something she couldn't quite decipher. They got closer to each other and the heat was on, the last notes ringing in the air.

"You've been hit by,"

"You've been struck by,"

"A smooth criminal!"

When the music ended, they were mere inches from each other, both panting heavily. It took her awhile but then it slowly started to dawn on her. That inexplicable feeling that stirred in her while they were singing, that one thing she couldn't place her finger on then. She was actually _turned on_. The realization shocked her and it took time for her brain to properly process it. Now that she knew what it was, there was no doubt the sexual tension was hanging in the air around them. She could only assume he felt the same way because he was still unmoving, intense fiery eyes staring into her own.

"Sebastian?" one of the cellists said.

"Enough," his voice sounded thick and rough. He cleared his throat and turned to stare at them. "That's all, thanks. You can go now."

It was more of a demand than a polite request.

While he spoke and while the cellists packed up their things, Santana took the opportunity to take multiple steps back. She turned her back to him and her face immediately contorted into disbelief. What the _hell_? No way in hell that was 'sexual tension'. No way at all. He was Sebastian Smythe, after all. He was gay and she was a lesbian, so obviously whatever she thought she felt was just… well, not what she thought it was.

Shaking her head and inwardly laughing at her own stupidity, she composed herself and turned back to face him. She was met with his green eyes again and it caused her to freeze for just a millisecond. He looked confused so she decided it was up to her to break the silence.

"I was better," she raised her chin and pulled off an unimpressed look.

She could see it took him a few moments to think of a proper reaction and when he did, he placed back his stupid smirk. "You weren't even close."

"I was better," she snarled. "Now tell me what you put in that slushie."

He rolled his eyes. "You're still on that?"

She stormed over to him angrily. "Yes. That's why I came here." Somewhere in the back of her mind, it unsettled her to think that she was mostly saying that more as a reminder to herself.

They were close to each other again. Sebastian's smirk had gone slightly stiff. His gaze was once more intense. "Nothing."

"Liar." Her voice came out raspier than she had expected it to.

They continued the stare contest for a few more moments. Santana's mind was a mess; a part of it was acknowledging the existence of that attraction again, another part of it was scolding that part for thinking such a messed up thought, the other was trying to figure out what Sebastian was thinking while that one little, last part of her mind decided that as much of an asshole that Twink was, he was actually good-looking.

Wait. What?

Fuck.

She forced herself to pull away again. "You know what? Whatever Twink, I'm out of here. You and your little gay boys can rot and die." Not her best line, she had to admit, but whatever it took to get away from him. Being around that meerkat-faced jerk was messing up her brain. Just before she left the room, she turned and saw that he was still staring at her, his eyes squinted in confusion.

The more space she put between herself and him, she felt more relieved but more confused. Her legs were taking her way too fast for her to walk in those heels. When she saw the doors to the car park, she felt glad and forced herself to move faster. She couldn't wait to get back to McKinley, even though she didn't get what she went there to get. Just when she was about to reach the doors, she heard hurried footsteps coming up behind her and heard the voice of Sebastian Smythe calling out her name.

She inwardly cursed and turned around to face him. "What is it now, Smythe?"

"I want to know something." He slowed down as he neared her.

"What?"

"I'm curious." There was an odd determination in his eyes and when he finally reached her, he placed a hand on the back of her head and crashed his lips onto hers.

She was frozen shocked, but she didn't move away. Her brain malfunctioned and she didn't know what to do. Sure, there was that voice screaming at her to push him off of her and kick him in the balls, but it was overwhelmed by a louder voice that actually _liked_ what was going on. It was curiosity. She wasn't supposed to be attracted to men – she had gone through hell to accept that fact and establish herself as a lesbian – and now here she was, kissing a man. A gay man. Who kissed her first.

Curiosity.

She was curious why his warm lips moving against hers sent more tingles down her spine than when Brittany kissed her. She was curious why she was enjoying the feel of his body pressed up against hers, even if it was the body of a man. She was curious why all of a sudden, he seemed like the most attractive being on Earth. Curious, curious, curious.

He slid his tongue against her lower lip and she opened her mouth to allow entry. Just like when they were singing, they fought for dominance. Their tongues clashing each other, each of them still not wanting to lose. When they finally realized the importance of air, they pulled apart but Sebastian hastily replaced his lips on her neck. It moved until it found that single weak spot she had just beneath her jaw line.

He actually found it.

And she actually accidentally let out a sigh.

The things he was doing to her right now, they were so much different from what Brittany usually did and… and… _Brittany_. Her eyes were wide open she roughly shoved him off of her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she practically yelled.

He scoffed and raised an eyebrow. "A little too late for that response, don't you think?"

She glared incredulously at his self-satisfied face, smudged with her lipstick. "Touch me again and you're dead, Twink." She hissed before turning around and storming back to her car.

And now she had to go back to McKinley with his scent all over her, with her mind a mess and with only one thing on her mind; Brittany. If she ever thought Sebastian was predictable, she no longer did now. Guilt washed over her when she saw the hickey he gave her. She covered it up with her mess of black hair and hoped no one notices it.


	2. a first for everything

**Thank you so much for the kind reviews and the people who put this story on favourite/alert. Here's the second chapter, I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

t w o .

Sexuality was a complex thing for Sebastian Smythe. He knew he liked boys. Being in an all-boys school never gave him the chance to be around girls that much, so he was comfortable being attracted to boys. But that didn't mean he was fully gay. Sure, there were rare occasions where he found himself checking out a girl, but only momentarily before a _boy_ caught his attention. And then he decided, oh screw it, whatever was fuckable was fuckable. So being called a manwhore did not offend him in the least bit.

And then Santana Lopez had to strut into Dalton wearing something so short it couldn't be called a dress. What a feisty attitude on such a smoking body. Oh yes, he definitely _noticed_ her when she came in. Those curves, those legs that never ended, those red, red lips.

It sparked his curiosity and his interest. Then they started singing together to a song that invoked sexual tension. He had to admit, she was a fairly decent duet partner and he might have enjoyed the duel just a bit. The way they played cat and mouse, her running away from him was a tease, it was exhilarating. But it did surprise him, though, that even though the song had ended and she had walked away from him, he was still curious. He was still tempted.

Usually girls didn't hold as much of his attention as boys did and when they were gone from his sight, they were gone from his memory as well. They never left a lasting impression on him.

Except for Santana Lopez.

Which was why he had chased after her just to try to see what it felt like to kiss her. How did it feel? Well, it definitely wasn't disappointing. It surprised him how crazy it got him, how her skin on his felt so right. It was definitely something new, something he never thought he would experience with a girl before.

Needless to say, he was hooked.

"_Hey ;)"_

He had waited for exactly fifty-five minutes and there still wasn't a reply from the Latina. If he wasn't worried about looking like such a desperate loser, he would have called her already. But from the way things ended earlier that day, he guessed she was still trying to get over the shock.

So, that brought him to Scandals. He was a charmer and he knew it. He was also good-looking, and he knew _that_ fact very well. Though he was technically still underage, he seemed like the predator there. He spotted a young man across the room who looked fairly yummy to him. A few flirtatious eye contacts and vodka shots later, they found themselves getting it on in the grimy bathroom – a familiar place for Sebastian, no doubt.

However, something seemed off that night. Perhaps this guy just didn't meet his standards. He seemed… boring. He unenthusiastically resumed the open mouth kisses but after awhile he felt unsatisfied and pulled away.

"Sorry. Not tonight, I think." he said. He gave himself a quick onceover in the mirror, pulled his zipper back up and left the bathroom.

He thought about resuming the hunt, perhaps to find someone who was more fun to be with and who could actually excite him, but then he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. His first thought was that maybe Santana had finally replied him, but he found himself just slightly disappointed when it turned out to be Blaine instead. Aah, Blaine. He had suddenly lost all interest in trying to steal him away from Hummel-girl.

"_Meet up at the Lima Bean tomorrow after school. Play nice, we just want to talk."_

He sighed heavily. A meet up with New Directions? He really was in no mood and was about to decline when he remembered Santana was definitely going to be there. Perhaps she'll even wear a shorter dress. Smirking to himself, he texted the other Warblers about this and decided maybe it was time to go home, get some sleep and wake up fresh in the morning.

~/~/~

Thankfully, it wasn't like the cheesy, overly dramatic 'showdown' they had in the parking lot a few nights ago. It was in broad daylight at the Lima Bean, for god's sake. They were all gathered around a few tables, drinking coffee like the civil people they were. Not all of the Warblers showed up, but all the members of New Directions were there. Even Santana. Today she was wearing her usual Cheerio outfit, her hair let loose and pushed to one side.

Hm. Probably trying to hide the hickey he gave her.

He smirked at that thought.

When she first walked in, her face was emotionless and she avoided looking at him despite his many attempts at eye contact. Amusing, really. She was sitting beside Rachel Berry who was directly in front of him. Apparently, they were going to let her speak for the rest of them.

"What happened to Blaine was very serious and even though you refuse to take responsibility for your actions, we need to have treaty. We don't want anyone else getting hurt. We're show choirs, for goodness' sake! Aren't we supposed to be supportive of each other and work together? Regionals is coming up and I really don't think either one of our teams need all this negative energy and unhealthy rivalry. So, how about we both agree that neither of us will do MJ. Deal?"

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and pretended to think. "And if we don't agree?"

"I'll cut you," Santana snapped.

"Kinky." he smirked.

There was a split second of awkward silence before Rachel cleared her throat. "I would have to ask you to reconsider. It's for the best of both parties, don't you think?"

This time, he really did take a moment to think about it. Sort of. His eyes kept flashing back to Santana and the venomous glare she was giving him. He watched as she grabbed the hand of the blonde sitting next to her and gave the girl a kiss on the cheek. He knew well enough to know it wasn't a normal kiss. It was an affectionate kiss. An eyebrow raised, he put two and two together and realized that they were dating. She then purposely made eye contact with him.

"Fine," he slurred on. "Whatever. We have another set list anyways."

He didn't even pay attention to the long speech about unity and the joys of working together that Rachel had jumped into. When everyone decided it was time to go, he tried calling out to Santana but it was much too obvious that even if he shouted at her with a microphone she would choose not to hear it. He, too, was about ready to leave when he saw something beneath the chair Santana had previously been sitting in.

A notebook. A hot red notebook with girly scribbles inside. If it was even possible, his smirk grew wider. If he can't get to Santana, then he supposed he would have to lure her to him.

~/~/~

She hated the whole ordeal. She hated the way he stared and smirked at her while Brittany was sitting right next to her. She hated how strong she felt her pulse right where the hickey was, a proof of what they had done the day before. No wait, what _he_ had made her do. Santana refused to take responsibility for her actions and decided it was best and far easier to pin the blame on him. And the thing she hated the most? His mere presence, so close to her, made her want to taste his lips again.

She should have spent last night restless and tossing and turning in guilt, because she loved Brittany and Brittany was making her a better person. But the truth of the matter is, she only had fleeting thoughts of guilt before falling asleep and having the most wonderful dreams about a certain Meerkat-faced boy. Of course, when she got up in the morning, she told herself that it was wrong on so many levels and that she had Brittany.

And she didn't even like guys anyway.

"_I have something you want."_

Just like yesterday, she deleted Sebastian's text message without hesitation. Didn't he get the hint? She had a girlfriend.

"_I'm serious. Are you missing a red notebook? I guess you'll have to come and get it ;)"_

She glared at the text message for a few minutes before rummaging through her schoolbag furiously. He was right, she was missing her red notebook. How the hell could it have fallen into his hands, out of all the people in the freaking universe? He had texted her his address and she snorted at how immature this actually was. He was putting up a trap, one that even though she really didn't want to fall into, she knew she inevitably had to.

Twenty minutes later, she found herself in his driveway. She had one goal in mind; get the damn notebook, throw a few insults and leave. Simple as that. She would never have to face him ever again.

It took her a long time to finally force herself to ring the doorbell and as soon as the door opened, she got to business. "Give me my book back, now."

He smirked that stupid smirk she would just love to just peel off his snobby face and step on. Wait, was he purposely wearing that tight v-neck shirt to show off his muscles? "Sure, it's inside. Come on in."

"I'd rather not." No, his stupid muscles were not hot. Brittany was soft and slender and muscle-less, and that was what she was interested in.

"I do insist."

"No," she snorted. "I'm not playing this game, Smythe. Whatever happened yesterday _never_ happened. I guess I did you a favor, and that from now on whenever you're alone and you want to get hot, you'll be able to think of that moment."

"Maybe I have," he shrugged nonchalantly. "All night actually."

She didn't expect that answer. "… What?"

"You're telling me that you didn't think about it too?" he took a step forward. "I know I did. From the moment you left till the moment I fell asleep. You see, I think you've been thinking about it too."

"But you're gay!"

"I'm technically bi. I go both ways, sweetheart. But gender doesn't really matter, I want what I want." He took another step closer and because Santana was too prideful to not stand her ground, they found themselves in close proximity – _again_.

"This is ridiculous. I've got a girlfriend." She folded her arms over her chest and tried to force her brain to always gag at the scent of his cologne.

"Yes, you made that crystal clear. But does it really matter?" his voice turned husky. "Come on, Santana, think about it. Does that little blonde do to you the things I do, and the things I _could_ do? Aren't you curious to try?" his face slowly inched towards hers. "You can't deny that we've got smoking chemistry. You've got it all figured out that you're only into girls, so don't you just want to know what it is about me that made your hormones burst? I do." His lips touched the side of her mouth, brushing towards her ear. "You see, you got me hooked, Santana. You're unlike any other I've tried before, and I'm fucking hooked."

Santana slowly felt her eyelids close, shivers running up and down her spine. It was true, though. That one kiss they both shared yesterday was one of the best kisses she ever had. He was fiery, raw and gave her a challenge, whereas when it came to Brittany it was always so placid and soft and sweet.

Brittany, dammit, Brittany.

She pushed him away but not as rough as she'd like to. "If you think I'm going to leave my girlfriend for you, you're delusional."

"I'm not looking for a relationship, babydoll." He laughed. "That's the beauty of it; you don't have to leave her. This'll just be a one-time thing, purely physical, no strings attached. Just for the sake of succumbing to our temptations and giving it a try. You know you want to. The curiosity is killing you."

She smacked him across the face, decided it was a waste of her time and walked away. Or, at least she wanted to. If Santana had truly been changed by Brittany, and that she was a better person, she would have done exactly that. But she was selfish and greedy and she wanted what she wanted. Right at that moment, she wanted Sebastian. So instead of doing the right thing, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her lips.

There it was. The roughness and passion she had been missing. One of his arms snaked around her waist and crashed their bodies together. She felt the hardness of his body against her slowly melting one. She felt his other arm going under her shirt. She felt it all and it felt _right_. Their tongues danced again, fighting for dominance as she pushed him into the house. He led them to the living room and to one of the big sofas. She fell on his lap and they momentarily separated, hasty hands trying to pull off whatever clothing that was keeping their skins apart.

Sebastian had lunged back to her neck and re-attacked the same spot he had left her the hickey. She restrained a moan because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he had found her weak spot. But nonetheless, her nails had raked through his back, underneath his shirt.

"Where are your parents?" she asked breathlessly while pulling the rest of his shirt off.

"Not here. Away," he managed to reply in between open mouth kisses on her neck to her shoulders.

Her hands were in his hair, pulling the brown locks as their lips met once more. The touch of his bare skin on hers left her with a scalding sensation in the pit of her stomach. She had long ago obliterated any rational thoughts, her mind going crazy all over again. She didn't care how wrong this was, right at that moment, it was what she wanted and it felt right.

In the next few hours, they found themselves on top of each other, panting and sweaty. Their clothes were scattered all over the room, some torn pretty badly. Santana was laying on top of Sebastian's hard rock body, her nails lightly running down his abs while her other hand digging deep into his shoulder. She wanted to leave a mark on him just like how he had left his not just all over her, but inside her.

She pushed herself up and decided she was happy with the number of long red scars she had left on his body. "Not bad," she breathed out, still straddling his hips.

"You into mild S&M or something?" he lifted his head to take a look at his body.

"No, I just like leaving my mark." She shrugged.

Even through the exhaustion, he still managed to smirk. "I'm your territory now?"

She rolled her eyes and got off of him. "Get over it, it was just a one-time thing." She walked around the room, picking up her clothes and pulling them on. "Satisfied now?" She caught a glance of herself in the mirror and saw what a mess her hair was. Her forehead had a coat of sweat to it and her face looked completely worn out.

Sebastian sat up and grabbed his jeans. "You really think that after _that_, you wouldn't be coming back for some more?"

She kept her back to him as she pulled on her t-shirt. She had to admit, she hadn't had sex with a guy in a long time and what happened back there was phe-fucking-nominal. Typical Santana didn't want to inflate his ego. "Don't flatter yourself; I said it wasn't bad, but it wasn't great either. I've had better."

"From who? Your little Barbie doll?"

"_Don't_," she snapped. "Don't bring her up."

She knew what she did. She was completely and painfully aware of her actions. She had _cheated_ on Brittany and the guilt was slowly rising like bile in her throat. She couldn't handle this self-deprecating shit right now and she needed to drown out her remorse quickly.

"You know what?" she pushed him back onto the sofa. "This was supposed to be satisfaction guaranteed, and I'm not satisfied."

And just like that, her conscience was turned off again.


	3. deal between the devils

**Thanks again for the reviews and alerts/favorites. They are much appreciated and it warms my heart to know there are at least some people who find this story interesting enough to continue on reading. Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Also, I'll be away for awhile after this, so I'll be a bit slow in putting up the next chapter.**

* * *

t h r e e .

Shouldn't she be feeling the full weight of guilt crashing down on her with no remorse? Shouldn't she be hating herself and rotting in self-deprecation? Shouldn't she think of herself as despicable for being able to go to school and kiss Brittany with the same lips she kissed Sebastian? She loved Brittany. Like, _love_ love, and when someone loves another person, they should be feeling all of that. Now, Santana was sure she loved that girl, but why wasn't she feeling all of those things?

Sure, she felt guilty, but it was in such mild doses that what bothered her was that she felt guilty for not feeling guilty _enough._

Thank goodness it was Friday and she could spend her weekends away from human interaction. She needed time to appropriately assess herself which she couldn't do while walking around in the halls of McKinley, or in class or even during rehearsals. Especially not with her loving girlfriend by her side and the rest of teammates who all mutually hate Sebastian surrounding her.

Speaking of that Twink, he had texted her earlier during recess and none other than Brittany was going to check it for her. She had quickly snatched the phone from her hands, giving a lame excuse about her dad sending stupid texts. The sweet blonde had believed her lie all too easily. All throughout the day, she couldn't focus. Her mind was somewhere else, most of the time it decided to have annoying flashbacks of the day before.

_Heavy panting, hands everywhere, skin against skin_.

Enough.

"… so that's the first part of the routine." Mike finished.

Santana shook her head and snapped back to reality. Since they weren't doing MJ for Regionals anymore, there was a fresh new set list and Mike had just presented the choreography for one of the songs.

"Good job, Mike." Mr. Schue gave him a well-earned pat on the back. "This is a good start guys. So, I want you all to go back and practice. That's it for today."

"Do you want to come over to my house and bake some cookies? We could, like, make them in the shape of bunnies and use pink frosting. Pink bunnies are cute. And I could ride home with you." Brittany smiled and wrapped an arm around Santana's shoulder as they both walked out of the choir room together.

"That sounds great! I know you make the best gingerbread cookies ever, can't wait."

When they reached the doors to the car park, Santana abruptly came to a halt. Her car was far away, but she saw the familiar figure of a Twink leaning against the hood. Quickly, she stepped in front of Brittany to block her sight.

"I, uh, you know what, Britt? I'm sorry. I just remembered I have something to do at home."

"Oh." The blonde's grip on her hand had slackened.

"Please don't be mad," she pleaded. "I'm really sorry."

Brittany merely shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile. "It's okay, I guess I'll just ride home with Puck. I don't know why, but I think I miss you." She surprised Santana by giving her a hug. "Call me tonight okay?"

"Yeah, definitely."

She gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before letting it go and watching as she walked away to the opposite direction to go find Puck. Her sugary smile faded instantly and her eyes landed back on the unwanted boy who was leaving his ass print on her car. Comforted by the fact that she was wearing sneakers, she stormed her way to him. His smooth 'hello' was drowned out by her loud, "What the _hell_ are you doing here, you dick?"

"You didn't reply my text," he shrugged, casually slipping his hands into his pockets.

"So you decided to come to McKinley and see me? What the _hell_?"

He merely raised an eyebrow as a reply.

"What do you want, Smythe?"

He purposefully let his eyes slide up and down her body before taking a step closer. "I think you know what I want."

"What part of 'it's just a one-time thing' don't you understand?" she hissed.

"I thought that agreement was broken when you decided to have another go yesterday. And then another, and another… how many times did we do it?"

She shushed him and looked around to make sure there was no one around who heard it. "Shut _up_." It was true. They had a total of four rounds just that evening and she went back home exhausted and fairly satisfied. "I know what I said and I know what happened. But that's it. The fucking stops there."

"Seriously? You just want to stop like that? Why can't you just admit you're drawn to me?"

"I'm drawn to you like my fist is drawn to your face, if that's what you mean. I have a _girlfriend_. You've seen her. And yesterday you only said you wanted to do it because you wanted to see how it felt like. Well, now you know how it feels like, so there. Your experiment is over."

"That's the thing, Santana." She didn't like the twinkle in his eyes. She didn't like how he took a few steps closer to her. "Now that I do know how it feels, I want more. I want _you_. So, I have a proposition to make. What do you say to casual sex every now and then? What do they call those things? Oh, yeah, friends-with-benefits."

She scoffed in disbelief. "Look, Twink, I'm just going to go ahead and assume yesterday was probably your first time with a girl, which explains your obsession. Cute. As flattered as I am that you've got the hots for me, I'm not interested. I like girls."

"You're a liar," his lips stretched into a grin. "You want me as much as I want you. You weren't complaining about my lack of a vagina yesterday."

She opened her mouth to retort only to end up closing it again. She took a deep breath. "Fine. Fine, you asshole, _fine_. It was great. It was actually one of the best sex I ever had. Happy? But there's no way in hell I'm going get into any sort of _relationship_ with you."

"Is it because you're scared you might fall in love with me?"

Did she hear him wrong or was he really that stupid? A mocking laugh escaped her lips. "You're kidding, right? Cute, Sebastian, cute. You're like this little schoolboy who's obsessed with the girl he lost his virginity to. It's funny. It's _cute_." She rolled her eyes.

He raised his eyebrows and shrugged. "What I want is merely physical. That's why I'm being so straightforward about it, Santana. I don't want feelings, I just want sex. Girls tend to get messy with their emotions, don't they? So, maybe you're scared that if you get into this you'll actually start falling for me – not that I can blame you, I am pretty damn charming. But, you know what, forget about it. If you're scared I'll break your heart, then let's just pretend this never happened."

It was during times like this that Santana Lopez wished she wasn't such an impulsive human being. She wished she wasn't the type of person who always wanted to prove people wrong, to walk away from something when she knew it was bad. But this was a challenge she couldn't walk away from.

He actually _challenged_ her and she was not going to back down.

Crossing her arms over her chest, she took a step forward and defiantly glared up at him. "You want to play a game, Smythe? Fine, let's play a game. Let's do this then. Let's fuck each other and spend time with each other and not deny the sexual attraction between us anymore, and whoever falls in _love_ first," she rolled the word off her tongue mockingly, "loses."

He stared into her dark brown eyes, clearly pleased. "Deal."

She gave him a bitter smile. "Now get the hell out of my sight."

She brushed past him and got into her car. He was still standing there as she started the engine and was about to pull out of the parking lot when he indicated for her to roll down her window. "What now?"

"Just so you know, I'm not cute. I'm hot."

She rolled her eyes before finally driving off.

It wasn't cheating if there were no emotions involved, right?

~/~/~

Santana Lopez walked right into that trap way too easily. Sebastian knew what kind of a girl she was; she was tough, an alpha bitch at her school and would never back down if she was challenged. And so, he had easily manipulated her into agreeing. Of course, he didn't think she would actually fall in love with him, and he wouldn't fall in love with her. It was just a way to grab her attention and it worked. Now he could have her whenever he wanted to.

He was laying around in his room on a lazy Sunday afternoon. His sleek phone was in hands being turned and tossed over and over. He finally scrolled through his phonebook and found Santana's name. His fingers hovered hesitantly over the touchscreen keyboard. He shook his head. _Naah, too soon_. He was about to lock his phone when he accidentally sent her an empty text message.

It took awhile, but she replied anyways. _"A booty call so soon, Smythe? Didn't think u were that desperate."_

He smirked. _"Wow. I gotta say, this is the first time u actually replied my text."_

"_Joyous moment for u? Don't wet urself."_

"_I'm kinda getting the feeling that you're the one who's a little over excited here. U replied that text pretty quickly considering it was blank."_

He could only imagine her rolling her eyes when she reads that text.

"_I'm obligated to reply now, remember? I'm busy right now so if this isn't an invitation over to ur house or unless u want to sext, don't bother me."_

He thought about it. Sure he could have easily called her over whenever he wanted to, but not now. Like Santana said, it would seem desperate and Sebastian was anything but desperate. He needed to keep his cool and so decided to settle for sexting (oh, the terms teenagers these days came up with). Santana was very experienced in this department because after only thirty minutes of it, he was starting to crave for her flesh on his. He wanted her lips, her skin, that spot on her neck. Monday. Yes, after school Monday. He would tell her to come over during that time.

"_I gotta go."_

He found himself slightly disappointed reading that text but he didn't reply with a 'goodbye'. He vaguely wondered if she was deleting his texts one by one so her blonde girlfriend wouldn't accidentally read it. No wait, he was sure she was doing exactly that.

Monday. After school. Yes, that was the plan.

He was willing to wait.

Not that he was in desperate need of her anyways.

In the meantime while he was deprived of Santana's special attention, he was bored. It was one of _the_ most boring and laziest Sundays he ever had to suffer through. Picking up random cute guys did not appeal to him at the moment – well, he had lost interest in it ever since a certain Latina had strut into Dalton in that teasing outfit of hers. They sang, they realized their attraction for each other, they kissed and they had sex. And like he had explained to her, he was hooked.

Pushing himself up from bed, he made his way down and ordered pizza. After rummaging through the DVD cases, he decided to have a Godfather marathon to quench his boredom. A cold beer in hand, he sat back and enjoyed the movie. It was thirty minutes into it that the doorbell rang.

He paused the movie, grabbed his wallet and opened the door to pay for his pizza when he saw that it wasn't the pizza guy. His eyebrows rose in surprise and he didn't quite know what to say. "Santana."

She pursed her lips and cocked her head to one side. "Is this a bad time?" She followed as his eyes fleeted momentarily to the television. "Oh, it is. I could come back later."

He grabbed her hand just as she was about to go and smirked. "Well, now that you're here, we might as well-"

He didn't mind the rude interruption as her lips crashed on to his. Both of his arms encircled her body as he stumbled backwards inside. He noticed her kicking the door shut before wrapping her legs around his waist. This time they actually went to his bedroom, Sebastian hastily carrying her up the stairs. Some of their clothes were thrown over the banister and steps while the rest were fully discarded in his bedroom. In the middle of giving her stomach open mouth kisses, he heard the sound of the doorbell ringing.

His pizza.

Screw it, he could order again later.

After hours of trying to outdo each other, they finally collapsed side beside and tried to catch their breath. Santana ran her fingers through her tangled and messy hair and turned to look at Sebastian. "I rocked your world. Your welcome." she panted out.

Sebastian chuckled. He was still staring up at the ceiling when she got up and went around the room picking up her clothes. It was only when he heard the creak of his bedroom door did he look up. "Where are you going?

"Getting dressed and going back home," she answered casually.

He watched in confusion as she slipped out the door. He lightly got up and followed after her. "Leaving so soon?" His eyes watched as she searched aimlessly for her skirt before finding it at the bottom of the staircase.

"Well, yeah, what else?"

"You don't want to stay for awhile? Eat or something?"

She turned and raised an eyebrow. "And then what? Watch

the Godfather with you?" She chuckled. "I've got stuff do. I came here for sex, not to hang out." When she finally got herself fully dressed, she took a moment to fix her hair in the mirror. "Later, I guess." And she was out the door.

He stood there, suddenly dumbfounded. Why did he care so much that she was leaving? Why had he actually offered her to stay and hang out? He shook his head. Whatever. He was still going to call her on Monday.


	4. sugar and spice

******Thank you, again, my beloved readers for your reviews/favorites/alerts. Now, as a writer, the last thing I would want is for this story to become predictable even though I'm pretty sure most of you might have a clue as to how this will end. But! I have a plan. Sort of. I have already written up till chapter seven and I'm currently rewriting it just a bit so there's a few unexpected twists to the story. I mean, I _hope_ it's unexpected. But blagh. Enough rambling, here's chapter four!**

* * *

f o u r .

Maybe she liked this whole arrangement. She first agreed to it because she didn't want Sebastian to think she was scared of _falling in love_ with him, which was a pretty stupid thought. But now maybe she enjoyed this whole casual sex, friends-with-benefits thing they had going on – only, they weren't really friends. That was the best part, though. He was someone all her friends hated, even she hated him. He was an arrogant, narcissistic asshole who had the most annoying smirk on Earth. He was _forbidden_, and she was addicted to the thrill of it all.

It was routine; he would text her or she would text him and in no less than thirty minutes, she'd be at his house. They couldn't do it at her house because of her abuela and her father. His filthy rich parents were rarely home, so they could do it whenever they wanted and in whichever part of the house they wanted without the fear of getting caught.

To keep guilt at bay, she kept telling herself it wasn't cheating just as long as she didn't harbor feelings for Sebastian – which she didn't, and never will. The logic behind her reasoning was questionable but she didn't think about it too much. It was too complicated of a matter. She couldn't help it, though, there were times when she let the guilt invade in her mind. She would only let it happen for a split second before shaking it off and repeating to herself, like a mantra, that as long as she didn't have feelings for Sebastian it wasn't cheating at all.

"Is there something wrong?" Brittany pulled away from Santana but kept her arms wrapped around her waist.

"Hm? What?" They were over at Brittany's place, in her bedroom and on her floral bed.

"It's just that you've been pretty different these past two weeks. Did I do something wrong?"

Santana's heart ached hearing those words. If anything, _she_ was the one who was doing something wrong. "Oh, no baby, of course not. I just have a lot of things on my mind." She gave her a reassuring smile before resuming their kisses. As she pushed her girlfriend down on to the bed, she also pushed away the thought that at seven, she was going to go over to Sebastian's house and do with him what they were doing now.

It was the small, small things that nagged on Santana's mind, like how Brittany tasted like strawberry lipgloss and smelled like baby powder and how soft and gentle she was whenever they were together. And then there was Sebastian who had his signature, intoxicating cologne and tasted like coffee and had fire and passion whenever they were together. She was always so afraid to be rough with Brittany, afraid she might hurt her but Sebastian, on the other hand, had his whole body etched with scars that she inflicted.

She wasn't sure which one she liked more and because she hated being confused, she rarely dwelled on such matters for long.

The rain was pouring heavily outside, the cold managed to sneak in even with the heater turned on. At around nine, Santana found herself sitting on Sebastian's bed clad in nothing but his t-shirt. It was so cold outside, it made her too lazy to leave that instant. She watched as he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, a matching pair to the shirt she was wearing and took a peek out the window.

"Looks like it's not going to stop raining for awhile," he said, pulling the curtains back closed.

"It feels like one of those lazy rainy mornings where you just don't want to wake up for school. I'm not ready to go home yet, anyways." She shrugged. Sighing contentedly, she stretched her arms and lay back down so she was lying horizontally across his big comfortable bed.

Wearing a lopsided smile, he made his way back to the bed and ran his hand all over her back until it reached a spot that made her jump and giggle. "You're ticklish?" His voice was thick with amusement. Before she had a chance to deny it, he tickled that spot again and she burst into a fit of giggles. "How come I didn't know you had another weak spot?"

She bit her lip and restrained herself from laughing while trying to prevent him from tickling again. "Sebastian, _no_! I will murder – hahahaha – I will cut you up if you – hahaha – _Sebastian_!"

He continued his assault. Just like their first duet, their voices clashed; his laughter with her laughter filling the entire room. It got to a point where her stomach was literally aching from laughing too much, so she pulled his arm and caused him to fall on top of her. His face hovered just a few inches from hers and they just stared at each other, green irises gazing back at brown ones.

The comfortable silence lasted only for awhile before she felt panic rise in her. Why was he staring at her like that with, with those googly eyes? His lips were stretched into a small smile as if he was content staying this way. She wasn't sure what she felt about it, but she knew for sure her panic was escalating.

"You got some food?" was the only thing she could think of.

He looked momentarily confused before the small smile on his lips turned into one of awkwardness. "Yeah, I guess." He straightened himself up. "You're hungry?"

She nodded. "Very."

"Let's go to the kitchen, then."

She followed after him as he led her to the spacious kitchen. He opened up his massive fridge and she found herself pretty impressed at all the food it contained. Out of all the things she saw in there, she decided to settle on a cup of yogurt. He grabbed one too and they sat on the counter, eating in comfortable silence.

"When do you think our expiration date is?" she randomly asked.

"What? What do you mean?"

"I mean, let's face it. As good as the sex is, in the end it's going to die because it'll get boring and repetitive. When it stops being fun, we'll stop doing."

"It doesn't have to be like that," he answered too quickly. "I mean, it's only over when someone loses."

Oh, right. The game. Whoever fell in love with the other one first, loses. They never really talked about it but honestly, it was unrealistic. Surely none of them would actually be falling in love with each other. So what would happen then? The game would never end because there was no way in hell they would have actual feelings other than lust for each other. They never discussed on how long this thing, whatever it was, would go on, so she assumed it would only last until they got bored of each other.

Sebastian didn't know why he panicked when she asked him when this was going to end. It freaked him out how much the thought of never being able to do this again with Santana frightened him. He actually liked what they had going on, he didn't want it to end.

Santana twirled the spoon in her hand, scooping up goops of yogurt only to dump them back in the container. "So…" she raised her eyes back to his. "What do you suggest then?"

Maybe, there was some small part of her that didn't want it to end too.

"What's the most public place you ever had sex before?"

"Behind the bleachers with Puck. You?"

"In the janitor's closet with a guy whose name I don't think I remember anymore." He smirked and pushed away his empty yogurt container. "It's exciting, isn't it? Doing it in a place where you could get caught any moment and then the satisfaction of getting away with it."

She raised a slender eyebrow. "Yeah, _very_. Wait, what are you getting at?"

"What's the one place you've been wanting to do it at?"

Santana's lips pulled into a mischievous smirk.

And that was how they found themselves planning out their next meet-ups in the places they've been dying to try, places that were so public that there was a very high chance of getting caught and being exposed. But that was the fun; the danger and the adrenaline was _fun_. They talked until the rain had stopped pouring and Santana realized it was getting really late. Usually she wouldn't care, but it was a school night and there were house rules that even she had to abide by.

"Oh, shit, I've got to go. My abuela is going to go all loco on my ass."

She grabbed her jeans on the sofa in the living room. The rest of her stuff was there, but she couldn't remember where her shirt was. "Do you see it anywhere? I need to get home quick." she asked, searching under the coffee table.

"I'll look for it later. You can wear my shirt for the time being."

She paused in her search for her clothing and hesitantly turned to face him. "Uh, yeah. Yeah, thanks. I'll give it back to you when we meet up. Goodbye, Sebastian."

She grabbed her stuff and headed out the door, never giving him the chance to say goodbye as well.

~/~/~

"I don't get it. Is Sebastian a crab or a lobster?"

She was at Brittany's house eating popcorn and watching The Little Mermaid together. She burst out laughing, the image of Sebastian Smythe's face on Sebastian the crab –or lobster. "I'm not sure. He's like a crabby lobster. Maybe he and Sam are related, his lips do reminds me of Trouty Mouth." She shoved some more popcorn into her mouth.

Brittany had her head on Santana's shoulder. She sighed. "This is nice. We haven't done this in awhile."

The brunette could only smile back in response.

"Tomorrow my aunt wants to bring me to the Fish Market. You know how fish scare me; they never blink and they're always watching me. You want to come along and keep me company?"

"I…" her smile faded. "I can't. I have to go to the library tomorrow." _With Sebastian_. "I need to find this stupid book for English." _I'm actually going to go there to have sex with him in the philosophy section_.

"Hey, I can tag along," Brittany replied cheerfully. "It could be an excuse not to go with aunt."

"No!" She mentally kicked herself for sounding so harsh. "I mean, sorry. No, I think I'll just go do it alone. I just need to find that book and head home and get started on that stupid assignment thing. Sorry, Britt."

The tall blonde didn't say anything, instead she just straightened herself and pulled her hand away from Santana's. She realized Brittany was angry and it made her feel awful. They watched the rest of the movie in an uncomfortable, thick silence. When it finally ended and Ariel got her happy ending, Brittany got up and headed for the front door.

"Okay, goodbye Santana."

Santana looked at her in shock. "You're… you're kicking me out?"

"I'm pretty tired. I'm going to take a nap after I shave my legs, and I don't really need you here for that. So…"

She was speechless. Her girlfriend had never done this to her before. Nonetheless, she knew that when Brittany was upset, she needed time, so she slowly grabbed her stuff and made her way to the front door. "I'm sorry okay, Britt? I'll see you at school tomorrow." She leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the cheek but her face remained stoic. "Bye."

~/~/~

Sebastian had arrived twenty minutes early. The library was fairly full of people on a daily basis, but there was certain section at the back where all the dusty books no one would read were kept. It wasn't as if no one had ever ventured to that place, but it was secluded and it was the perfect place if they wanted to do it.

Santana came around ten minutes later in her perky Cheerios uniform. Doing it in the library with a cheerleader was so _public school_, but it turned him on. She walked over, grabbed him by his tie and dragged him to the back. That fact that they had to be silent and less aggressive to not get caught made it even more fun.

And then he realized something.

There was something about the two of them. Chemistry. It made him believe that it didn't matter where or how many times they wanted to have sex with each other, there was something that assured him they weren't going to die out that easily. There was no way they were going to get bored with this because he could tell Santana was loving what they had as much as he did. Every time they got together, it felt like the first time and it never lost its spark.

He was sure of it.


	5. apart of the plan

**Alrighty, first of all, so very sorry for the wait! I've been immensely busy. The next chapter will also be a wait because I'll be going through midterms. Aah, high school, bane of my existence. Anyways, thanks again to all of you who is still sticking with this story! I truly appreciate it!**

* * *

f i v e .

Regionals was coming up. She would have expected him to become more competitive and hostile, but he treated her normally. Well, as normal as it could get.

She didn't know what was happening, why she was feeling so… differently about him now. She had expected to lose interest in the game, but whenever he called her over or texted her, she found herself excited like it was the first time. She would go over to his house, they would fuck each other senseless and it would be phenomenal. She had come to realize, the excitement and thrill of it all just wouldn't die. Because nothing could kill it, she wasn't sure how long this was going to last. She didn't want to think about it.

She would stay at his house longer, eat together and maybe watch TV together too. They would have actual conversations and they were starting to get to know each other. She wasn't sure if this was part of the agreement, but she didn't care. She actually liked it.

She _liked_ Sebastian.

She knew he took cream with his coffee. She knew his cologne was Hugo Boss. She knew his parents, Amanda and Michael, loved to travel and they foolishly trusted their son to live alone, thinking he would behave. She knew he was a better pianist than he was a guitarist. She knew he hated peas. She _knew_ things about him and he started to have weird effects on her.

He would bite his lip more often after she told him how hot he was when he did that. At first it only turned her on, but seeing him do that would make her _melt_. Like, mushy melting. His mere presence and seeing him smile gave her… gave her… butterflies. And she no longer despised his smirk so much.

And Sebastian?

Was it possible to think of Santana Lopez as cute? Her tough exterior and badass attitude wasn't something he found amusing anymore. When he thought about it in a different perspective, she was actually cute when she did that.

He had stopped going to Scandals for a long time. He felt like whatever he needed, Santana had it and that nothing else could catch his interest anymore. He liked it when she stayed or ended up sleeping over. He didn't care if she wanted to borrow all his shirts. There was something comforting about waking up to see Santana sleeping soundly by his side. It was as if there was another side to her, so peaceful and gentle.

He was unbelievably confused by these feelings. He wanted to know what she felt about this whole thing but he never would bring up touchy topics like _feelings_ when they talked. He was always disappointed when she had to leave, especially when he tried to make her stay and she would say she couldn't because of Brittany.

Brittany, her girlfriend. The girlfriend she still had in her life, the one he really didn't care about.

He sometimes wondered what excuses Santana gave her blonde Barbie doll whenever she had to go meet him. They had done it everywhere and anywhere that was risky. They did it in one of the classrooms in Dalton, underneath the bleachers at McKinley – hell, they even did it in behind a shrub in some random neighbor's backyard. They would laugh about it and at the end of the day, he realized they had actually made memories together.

But these feelings, these strange changes in how they viewed each other, scared them.

Because feelings were not a part of the agreement.

~/~/~

"That shade of green looks like barf." Santana commented on the scarf of a girl who just entered Lima Bean.

Kurt nodded in agreement, his face clearly showing disapproval. "It's the exact color I coughed up the last time I got drunk and had a hangover."

Quinn frowned. "I actually have that scarf." Santana and Kurt both unanimously gave her judgmental stares. "What? I regret nothing!"

Some of the New Directions members were hanging out together during that Saturday afternoon. Seeing Kurt with Blaine, the rest (which were Quinn, Artie and Tina) had noted the absence of one Brittany Pierce and had asked Santana where she was. The brunette told them they were having a few problems and that Britt was temporarily not speaking to her.

It was happening quite frequently, actually. Santana knew it was her fault. She kept making far too many excuses and kept cancelling plans. It was completely understandable that Brittany would be pissed – in fact, she kept wondering how the blonde could still eventually forgive her.

"You know, on Monday, should we tell Mr. Schue we want to do something different? We keep rehearsing for Regionals – I mean, I get it that it's getting closer and we need to be perfect – but I'm getting bored of it. Just one week of something different." Artie shrugged.

Tina nodded in agreement. "I'm sure he'll agree, he – uh-oh, incoming."

Everyone turned to face the direction which Tina was staring at. Wearing a plaid shirt over a white t-shirt and a casual pair of blue jeans, Sebastian walked in. He didn't seem to notice them at first as he made his way to the counter to order a cup of coffee to go. But call it a sixth sense, there was _Santana_ in the air and soon his eyes landed on the group that was staring at him – except for Santana; she was busy looking annoyed at her friends' conspicuousness.

He merely chuckled as he waited for his coffee. He vaguely wondered whether he should go up to them, but then decided it wouldn't be Sebastian-y if he didn't.

"I've seen you around here a lot of times," He looked up and immediately noticed the flirty grin the female cashier had playing on her lips. "I'm Lacey."

He flashed his pearly whites in response. "Well, hello, Lacey. I'm Sebastian."

She twirled a long lock of blonde hair between her fingers. "You're from Dalton, right? You in that uniform of yours – cute as hell." She giggled.

"Have you worked here for long?"

"Yeah, actually." She pouted. "I knew you wouldn't remember me. I've been puckering up the courage to finally say something to you that didn't involve asking what your order was." She grabbed his coffee when it was ready, grabbed a marker and scribbled her number on it. "Call me sometime, Sebastian." She practically purred his name and purposely brushed her skin against his as she gave him his coffee.

"Maybe," he smirked. He paid her the exact amount he owed and went over to his group of rivals. "Hello, New Directioners."

They all gave half-hearted greetings in reply – except for Santana, of course. She was glaring at him with hawk eyes.

"Hunting down victims, Smythe?" she inclined her head towards the messy handwriting scribbled across his cup of coffee.

"Oh this?" He smirked. "Didn't even have to try anything, _she_ came on to me."

"You must be traumatized. I'm sure you'd like it even better if she had shorter hair and a manlier-everything." She smiled sarcastically.

"I've been with girls before. In fact, girls want me just as much as guys. Jealous, Lopez?"

"Not in the least."

Blaine cleared his throat and placed an arm around Kurt. "So, how are you guys doing? Practice been good for Regionals?"

Sebastian almost reluctantly averted his attention towards his ex-love interest. "We're doing great. I'm pretty confident we can win this."

Kurt made a sound somewhere between a snort and a 'hmph!'. "Well, let's not be too overconfident now, shall we? We're doing pretty good as well and _we_ think we're going to win."

It amused Sebastian even more to see Kurt being so competitive and still so paranoid he was going to try to steal Blaine from him. "Good for you, keep on hoping." He sarcastically clapped his hands together. "I best be off, then. See you in Regionals." Before he left, he gave Santana a very quick look.

Quinn looked between him and Santana curiously before ridding herself of a ridiculous thought that popped up in her mind. "What kind of girl would actually give him her number?"

"Desperate transvestites," Artie replied laughingly.

"Oh come on," Santana sounded hesitant. "I'm sure any other normal person would think he was sort of attractive." They all stared at her as if she had just revealed she had the hots for Sue Sylvester. "I mean… I mean…"

"Did you actually just give him a compliment?" Tina asked in completely disbelief.

"No, _no!_ I'm just saying…" She didn't even know how to end that sentence.

Quinn shrugged. "I don't know. I just think it would be completely wrong to find anyone – girl or boy – actually interested in Sebastian, let alone want to sleep with him."

"You dated Trouty Mouth and that fat seal, Finn. And slept with Puck. I mean, I did all of those things too, but _you_ were actually genuinely interested in them. I don't think you're the best judge of taste, hm?" Santana snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, why are you getting all bitchy here, Snix?" Blaine asked. "It's almost like you're offended or something."

Santana looked at the faces of her friends in panic. Shit. Why did she have to go and open her mouth? She was, in fact, pretty offended and had felt the urge to stick up for Sebastian. "I…" she warned herself not to stutter or to come up with something stupid. "I'm on my period. You know how it is; half the time I don't even know what bullshit I'm saying. Yesterday, I got all psycho with my abuela because she lost a pair of my socks in the dryer and I threatened to burn her hair."

It comforted her to know how good of a liar she was and that her friends believed her easily. They had wiped off the weird looks from their faces and were continuing their conversation about some other topic. Except for Quinn, whose eyes lingered on Santana for a few more moments in curiosity.

~/~/~

She had made him wait.

She was supposed to come by his house at six, but she made him wait till eight. Even then, she had driven slowly and took her time walking up to his house. For awhile, she didn't know why she was angry at him. All she knew was that she was immensely pissed off at that Meerkat-faced jerk.

"Had some car problems?" he asked as he stepped aside to let her in.

"No."

"An emergency came up?"

"No."

"You took a nap and overslept?"

"No."

He crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the door. "Then? Why were you late?"

She shrugged lazily and made her way up the stairs. "Just didn't feel like being on time."

"What the…?" he voice trailed off in confusion. He ran upstairs and caught up with her in his bedroom. "That's it, Santana? You just didn't _feel_ like being on time? So, I guess it's safe to assume you purposely didn't text or call to tell me know you would be late."

She spun around to face him and her eyes landed on something on his desk. Something that finally shed some light as to why she was being all bitchy with him. She made her way over to it and grabbed it. "Sorry, thought you were too busy having phone sex with blonde bimbo here."

He saw the coffee cup that he got earlier that afternoon, saw her eyes trailing over the messily written number of the cashier and let out a surprised sound. "This is what it's about? You're _jealous_?"

She froze. No. Wait. What? Jealous? No, no, that definitely wasn't it. Yes, she saw that little blondie flirting with him over the counter. Yes, she saw him responding to her. Yes, she saw their hands touch when she handed him the coffee. Yes, it pissed her off. But _no, _she definitely was _not_ jealous!

"Pfft, are you kidding me? No, this isn't jealousy. Don't flatter yourself."

He furrowed his eyebrows and continued to stare at her suspiciously. "You sure?"

Hell would freeze over if she was ever jealous that Sebastian was flirting with another person. A _girl_. It was just her natural psycho-possessive-Santana side. Being possessive and being jealous were two very, very different things. The former was born out of greed and the need to have something no one else could have while the latter was born from… feelings. She would have to actually care about Sebastian and be worried that his attention was on a girl that wasn't her – which she didn't. At all.

"I wasn't even planning on calling Lacey anyways. She was much too straightforward, she was actually annoying."

Did he really just say her name in front of Santana?

"I'm _not_ jealous. Stop fucking flattering yourself, Smythe."

He casually walked over to her and gently pulled the cup from her stiff fingers. "You know," he tossed it into the trashcan and stared deeply into her eyes. "_I_ would be jealous if I saw someone flirting with you."

She was shocked into silence. They stared at each other for awhile, the silence a bit too uncomfortable after that confession. She shook her head. "Ugh, just kiss me."

He obliged, but that was all he did. Their lips met, their tongues wrestled, and then he pulled away.

"Aren't we going to do this?" she asked in confusion.

He drew in a deep breath. "No." He brushed past her and climbed into his bed. "Not tonight."

"What? But I came all the way here."

He didn't say anything. He merely lay down and gave the spot next to him a pat. She refused at first, clearly confused. But then she decided to just go with it. She kicked off her wedges and crawled over to him. She rested her head on his chest and he wrapped an arm around her. All they did next was just lay there in silence, no talking, no kissing, just… that.

In truth, Sebastian was delighted to know she was jealous – even if she refused to admit it. It was somehow comforting to know that she couldn't stand seeing him with another person. Santana, in return, was relieved to find out he would have shared the same feelings as her.

_Feelings_.


	6. for your information! author's note

**Author's Note**

First and foremost, let me apologize if you think this was a story update. False hope sucks, so yeah, sorry. Don't worry about this little author's note, though! I just posted this to inform you dear, lovely readers that I haven't forgotten about this story! I've just been really busy with real life, things are so complicated and I'm also suffering from writers' block but I swear I will be updating this! I just need to get through trials and a major final exam and I'm all yours. So, please be patient with me. And also, I appreciate every single review/favourite/alert. I honestly don't deserve any loyal readers, so thank you again.

xx


End file.
